Lights! Camera-- SURPRISE!
by yensidwinters
Summary: What happens when a certain redhead tries to steal Elsa's spotlight? Modern AU. Nonrelated Elsanna.


Based on a tumblr prompt I had found floating around some time ago:

Elsa is a reporter who takes her job seriously. She absolutely hates when she's doing a report and bystanders ruin her shot by trying to be funny, such as streaking naked in the background or shouting and just being a general nuisance, all for the sake of their 15 seconds of fame. Due to the cold way she handles any incidents that happen, Elsa is nicknamed the Ice Queen by TV viewers and her own coworkers. Her coldness temporarily abandons her during one of her reports when a passing redhead swoops in and wraps an arm around her waist, pecking her on the lips and then waving at the camera before disappearing and leaving the poor, shocked Ice Queen blushing fiercely and fumbling for her lines.

I do not claim any part of the original idea as my own, I simply expanded on it. Enjoy! ^^

Edit: Sorry for the weird coding glitch earlier! I'm not entirely sure what happened to the formatting there. But, it's been fixed and actually legible now!

* * *

The news had never been a laughing matter to Elsa.

Arendelle News was one of the very few places people would ever know what was happening in the world around them, and the blonde woman took that unspoken duty to heart. To bring the events of the city to her viewers and present to them the facts they would find nowhere else.

Being the lead reporter of this valuable team was a job and title she had always held with pride, and the reason it so often enraged her when others seemed to dismiss it all. No matter the place nor the event, there was always that one person who offered not even the slightest hint of care as they searched for their so-called 'fifteen seconds of fame'. It was an insult to the industry and a thing Elsa never stood to tolerate.

She had always made quick work to rid herself of these pests. Sharp, chilling glares or quick, almost calculating jabs at them if they dared to get too close to her. But, regardless of her methods, Elsa never once missed a beat. Her tone always remained steady and her lines spoken clearly and unbroken.

For many, it had grown to be something of a challenge; a game of who could finally trip up the 'Ice Queen'. For a time, the number of brave or idiotic souls who dared to interfere with her reports grew, yet the famed Ice Queen prevailed.

This was her domain, and she wasn't about to be bested by a handful of arrogant fools. Perhaps that was why it came to such a shock when their Ice Queen finally was knocked down from her throne.

Her fall came in a rush of copper red hair and tanned, freckled skin.

Elsa couldn't remember the last time she was brought so close to someone, the strong arm that wrapped around her waist lightly holding her against her captor. Crystal blue eyes stared at the young woman that now filled her vision, her breath sharply catching in her throat as she simply stared.

It all lasted for no more than a few crawling seconds, but for Elsa is felt like it lasted for an eternity, giving her enough time to drink in the way this woman's blue and green flecked eyes seemed to shine with a brilliant light, or the splatter of freckles that peppered her cheeks and nose, or the way the corner of her eyes crinkled ever so slightly as she flashed her dazzling smile before she came even closer.

The soft touch of the red-head's lips to her own had Elsa stiffening in her arms, her heart flipping about in her chest as the smallest squeak of surprise slipped through her. The kiss lingered for only a moment, flooding her senses with the warm taste of the other before she was gone. Unfocused blue orbs blinked dumbly as the tanned woman shot the cameraman a thumbs up and a goofy grin before she darted away, leaving the blonde woman staring after her.

Pale features were colored with a dark flush as thin fingers reached up to brush ever so lightly over her lips where the searing warmth of the other's lingered.

"…Uh, Elsa?"

The voice of her cameraman jerked the blonde out of her dazed state, staring silently at him and the small, red blinking light of the camera.


End file.
